When The Tables Turn
by karatekid1018
Summary: AU: Kurt, a lover of science, works in a lab with his old bullies, who continue to harrass him and treat the women there like objects. Kurt hatches a plan to get revenge and show his co-workers how women feel. Will his handsome boss convince him to stop?
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and I'm actually a bit worried that I might be crazy. Eh, whatever.**

** Enjoy!**

Kurt, donned in his "fashion faux-pas I want to strangle myself with" white lab coat and square glasses, walked down the pristine hallway while flipping through papers clipped to his clipboard. He waved happily to his best friend at work, Mercedes, and she gave him a brilliant smile before it was wiped away when one of their co-workers, Noah, smiled saucily at her. She rolled her eyes, approaching Kurt and sipping her coffee.

"God, I figured that when the guys grew up, those teenage hormones would go away. Honestly, they look at the women like we're pray!" she exclaimed. Kurt sighed, pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"I know," he replied. "And the sexual harassment rules barely even apply because our bosses are too busy brainstorming in their back room to realize that all of the women workers have gotten their asses groped _more_ than a few times."

"And the way they treat _you_!" she stressed. "They're all so homophobic, it's insane…I heard Karofsky yesterday."

Kurt paled, and surprisingly so considering his skin tone.

"You did?" he squeaked. She looked at him sympathetically, nodding.

"Yes," she admitted. "I heard him call you a…I don't want to say it…"

"Good," Kurt said. "I don't like hearing it, especially from _him_." He spat the last word, an expression of hatred evident on his face. Mercedes stroked her friend's arm, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I can't imagine how it must feel to hear that every day for years."

"No," he deadpanned, focusing on his clipboard as he stalked away. "You can't."

He wanted to do something to defend himself against the men in the office, but they were all so strong and intimidating. He'd known Karofsky and Noah since high school, and after Noah quit Glee club, he had rejoined the football team and once again began making Kurt's life hell. And of course, to make matters worse, they both loved science just as much as he did, so they ended up getting jobs in the same building.

On Kurt's first day, when he saw Karofsky and Noah drinking coffee in the corner, his eyes had immediately watered.

"No," he had whispered under his breath, his hands clenched into fists. "Not here."

But they were. Somehow, the universe wasn't ready to find a new target.

And now, here he was, feeling just like he did in high school; afraid to turn a corner, flinching at loud noises, losing weight. And all because he was _different_.

That's when he got it. An idea for revenge, to teach them what it was like to feel despised and threatened everywhere you went, and to also show them how women felt like pieces of meat.

It was brilliant. It was _genius_.

And it was sort of cruel.

But did Kurt care at all? No.

They deserved it.

~oOo~

Kurt worked night and day on his project, waking up many mornings with drool on his sleeve and his glasses askew on his worktable. After many weeks of connecting and reconnecting wires, refactoring equations, and putting the final touches on, he was ready. His machine was complete.

On his lunch break one day, he stood up and slowly approached Karofsky and Noah, ignoring the glares he got from them as he approached.

"What do you want, fag?" Karofsky spat, hate burning in his eyes.

"I need you two to test out my newest invention," Kurt said, trying his best to make sure his voice didn't waver.

"And why would we help you?" Noah asked uncaringly.

"Because you two owe me," Kurt snapped. Puck raised one eyebrow, so Kurt explained. "The Christmas party. You two got drunk off your asses, so _I _drove you home and made sure you had painkillers and water before you woke up and started puking your guts out. Although, you probably don't remember that, considering how drunk you were."

"What? Why would you do that?" Noah asked, honestly curious.

"Out of the _kindness_ of my heart," Kurt said sarcastically with an eye roll. "Now, are you going to do it, or not?"

"Fine, whatever," Karofsky said indifferently. "But if this is some weird seduction plan, my fist will hit your face faster than you can touch my ass."

"Oh, please," Kurt spat. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'd go after every guy I see, _especially_ you. I have _standards_, thanks."

And before Karofsky could retort with a slur or even something physical, Kurt raised a hand to silence him.

"Just be in the lab at three."

And then he walked away, a smug smirk on his face.

~oOo~

"So, what is this?" Noah asked as they entered the lab. He gestured to Kurt's machine, two beds next to each other and connected by a television screen. Two helmets connected to wires lay on the bed.

"A machine I invented that allows outsiders to observe another's dreams," Kurt explained. "I need you two to be my test subjects."

"So, we just put the helmets on and go to sleep?" Karofsky asked.

"Obviously," Kurt said. "Now, a few rules. One: no wet dreams. This is a scientific experiment, not a porno shoot. Two: You can't force yourself to wake up. That is something that _I _control. Three: Nothing that happens in the dream can affect you physically. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, I guess," Karofsky said, laying down and putting on his helmet, Noah following suit. They immediately began to feel drowsy.

"So, do you know what we'll dream about?" Noah asked with a yawn. Kurt smiled evilly, making Noah suddenly feel wary.

"See, that's the thing," Kurt said as their eyes slipped shut. "I control that, too."

"What? WAIT!" Karofsky shouted. But then, both pairs of eyes slipped shut, and the men were asleep.

Kurt chuckled humorlessly, his eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Sweet dreams, boys," Kurt said sarcastically, pressing a button on his remote. A fuzzy image of a busy school hallway began appearing on the screen. "Don't get any nightmares."

**And that's it. Most AU thing I've ever written.**

** Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, guys, my second chapter. Hopefully this will shed some light on **_**just **_**what Kurt's plan is. Enjoy!**

Kurt watched in anticipation as the image of the two boys' dream became clearer. He almost wished he had some popcorn, maybe a soft drink as well. His lips turned up almost evilly as he saw Karofsky and Noah (who he just remembered liked to be called Puck) looked around in confusion. Kurt, having already set up the dream sequence and situation, just had to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Dude, where are we?" Puck asked. "Is this…McKinley?"

"Yeah, it is!" Karofsky confirmed, his eyes widening as he scanned the hallway. "My old locker is over there! Man, this brings back memories…but…there's something different."

Puck could feel it to; the atmosphere was different. That's when he realized…people were giving him dirty looks. Staring at him like he was a piece of garbage. He raised one eyebrow at Karofsky, wondering what was going on.

"You feel it to?" Karofsky asked. Puck nodded, looking around at the people passing them in the halls. That's when he realized that there weren't about ten couples making out against the lockers. Well, there kind of were, but it wasn't what he expected.

About ten feet away, he saw two boys sharing a sweet kiss by their lockers. Two girls walking by had their hands linked, one blushing while the other made a flirty comment. A bit farther down the corridor, Karofsky could see one boy drag another into a classroom with a lustful look in his eyes. Before he could turn back to Puck, they were both checked into a locker.

"Heteros," one boy spat, walking down the hallway with his land linked with a taller boy's. Puck turned to Karofsky, startled.

"What is going _on_?" Puck asked. "What the hell did Hummel get us into?"

That's when it all clicked for Karofsky.

"I get it," Karofsky murmured with wide-eyes. "Kurt put us in his shoes. He put us in a place where the tables are turned; it's not being gay that makes you hated…it's being _straight_."

It all made sense now. The glares, the locker-check, being called heteros. It was exactly what Kurt went through…this was his _revenge_.

"Damn him!" Karofsky shouted, banging his fist on a locker. "When we get out of here, I swear I'm gonna-"

"_If_ we get out of here," Puck pointed out sadly. "Who knows when Hummel is going to wake us up. I'm sure he's having a bunch of fun watching us right now, and knowing he can control this place…I have a feeling it's only going to get worse from here."

Kurt, watching the exchange from the outside, chuckled bitterly.

"Yes," he said with an evil glint in his eye. "Yes, it is."

Back in the dream, Karofsky looked at Puck with pained eyes.

"Is this how he feels?" Karofsky asked. "When we call him a fag, or a homo?"

"I guess so," Puck said, staring at his shoes. "Gay people are called homos because people took 'homo' off of homosexual and made it a derogatory term…oh don't look so surprised, Karofsky. If I work in the lab, I must be pretty smart and therefore use big words. Anyway, I guess in here, people just did the same thing with heterosexual."

"That guy seemed so…mean. Idiotic. Is…is that how he saw us?" Karofsky asked, looking guilty.

"Maybe," Puck said. "Or maybe Hummel's just having some fun with us and we'll wake up any second now."

"Do you really believe that?" Karofsky asked incredulously. Puck sighed. "You were the one who said we don't know when we're going to wake up!"

"Shut up," he muttered, running his fingers through the little amount of hair he had. "So, what are we going to do?"

Before Karofsky could answer, the two boys were suddenly picked up by two large boys, carried outside whilst struggling.

"Hey! LET GO!" Karofsky shouted. The other boys just laughed, eventually tossing the two into a dumpster.

"Have fun in there, heteros!" One mocked, high-fiving the other boys before they made their way back inside as the bell rang.

As Karofsky and Puck climbed out and tried to get the trash off of them, Kurt was laughing so hard that his glasses kept slipping down his nose.

"You think it's bad now, boys?" Kurt asked, seeing the troubled look on their faces. "Well, it's only the beginning."

**Wow…alright then.**

** Review?**


End file.
